1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of integrating a work for coupling a first member and a second member by a clip and a screw.
2. Related Art
In a background art, there is known an apparatus of integrating a work for coupling a first member and a second member by a clip and a screw (refer to, for example, JP-A-04-210346 (FIG. 1)).
The apparatus of JP-A-04-210346 will be explained in reference to the following view.
FIG. 22 is a view for explaining a basic constitution of the technology of the background art, a door 201 of an automobile constituting a first member is transferred to a work loading portion 203 by an overhead conveyer 202 and is moved to be mounted on a mobile carrier 204 along with a hanger 205 at the work loading portion 203.
Further, the mobile carrier 204 holding the mounted door 201 is successively moved through assembly zones 206 through 208, and an operator 210 arranged at the assembly zones 206 through 208 successively integrates the second part and a plurality of other parts to the door 201.
Further, the second member and the plurality of other parts integrated to the door 201 are loaded on the mobile carrier 204 at a part arranging zone 211 before being moved to be mounted on the mobile carrier 204.
Meanwhile, there is a case of fixing the second part to the door 201 by a clip and a bolt. When a torque of the bolt is detected by a nut runner, a fastening state thereof can be controlled.
On the other hand, the clip is a part which is pushed to a hole to be engaged with an edge of the hole by widening a front end portion thereof which is made free by passing the hole and therefore, it is difficult to detect whether the clip can excellently be mounted to the hole, and in the background art, the detection depends on optical confirmation of the operator.
There poses a problem that an operational time period is prolonged by an amount of the optical confirmation and there is also a concern of oversight by the operator.